My Life With the Akatsuki
by Little Tsu
Summary: I almost died you know?...But then I was saved. Now here I am, living amongst S-Ranked criminals. Well, at least when living with the Akatsuki,...you're never bored & it's always full of surprises.  Rated mainly for Hidan's mouth
1. Entry:1

_Little Tsu: Ok, this is something that I had done a while back, but I never finished it. So I'm writing it to make the story better & finally post it onto here. Hopefully it won't be too bad. The story's like 5yrs old or something.^^;_

_Tobi: Tobi won't think it's bad. Tobi is a good boy._

_Little Tsu: Awww, thank you Tobi.^^_

_Deidara: He's just sucking up. Now shut up Tobi before I blow you up, un._

_Tobi: On with the story! *then runs away from Deidara when he gets glared at* Tobi is a good boyyyy!_

**My Life With the Akatsuki**

_**Entry: 1**_

...My name is Kyone Gakure.

I'm nine-years-old and I'm a ninja born from Sunagakure, the main Sand Village in the Wind Country. It was easy to see that considering the Sand headband that hung loosely around my neck like a dog collar.

I was currently walking through a forest though while leaving a trail of blood behind myself. I was badly injured by a bunch of rouge ninja that attacked me, but I had managed to kill them all...I don't even know why they attacked me...Maybe it was because I looked so small and defenseless for my age?...Maybe they thought I had something of value with me?

I continue my trek with these thoughts and more flooding my mind, but after taking only a few more steps further, I finally collapse. My vision is starting to fade from the blood loss and I'm slowly slipping into unconsciousness. As I do though, I hear footsteps nearing, and just before I lose myself to the darkness that's threatening to take me, the figure knelt down in front of me, revealing a shark-like face, though it's really blurry from my fading vision. It was then that I saw only darkness now, but I could've sworn that in the very recesses of my mind, that I felt something.

The figure in the black robes had picked me up gently into their arms and carried me off though I have no idea where.

...Am I...gonna die?

I awoke three days later much to my surprise. So I really didn't die after all...I survived. However, a smart move, I did not do. My eye had shot open and in my surprise, I had jolted up into a sitting position only to have a shock of pain wrack throughout my entire body. Once the pain had subsided somewhat, I glanced around myself, wondering just where I were, but that didn't last long for my attention was brought to the sound of the bedroom door opening. It was a tall, blue skinned man with a shark-like face. That was the face I barely made out back in the forest...So he must've been the one that carried me here then. The mysterious man smiled as he noticed that I were awake and walked over to my side.

"You really shouldn't move too much or you'll reopen those wounds of yours. You're a tough kid to have survived that...Either that or you're just extremely stubborn." He smirked as he said this. Just who was this guy and where in the hell was I? I didn't have a single clue about any of this and it only seemed to make things all the more confusing for me.

I finally sighed to yourself after a moment and glanced back up at the strange man before myself. "Who are you and...where am I?" These were only two of the questions that swam around in my head, but they were also the biggest ones that I wanted to know about.

The man seemed to stare at me for a second in total silence, but then he smirked again revealing a tiny bit of his razor fangs, which admittedly were a tiny bit intimidating. "I am Kisame Hoshigaki. As of to your current whereabouts, you're in the Akatsuki Hideout, but right now you're in my room. I brought you here three days ago and you've been unconscious the entire time."

I stared at the man known now to me as Kisame completely dumbfounded, which he apparently thought was actually cute if the chuckle had anything to say about it. "Um...Akatsuki? That's the name of the group of S-ranked criminals that formed their own clan, right?"

Kisame nodded his head and patted me on the top of my head. Did I look like a dog to him?...Then again, I guess that wasn't _too_ far off considering what I really am. "You're a smart kid. None of the others knows you're here though. Anyways, are you gonna give me your name or should I just keep calling you 'kid'?" I gave him a slightly annoyed look through my only visible eye, which happened to be me left. My right eye and forehead were currently hidden behind some bandages from one of the injuries I had.

"...It's Kyone Gakure."

Kisame smirked once more and then removed his hand from the top of my head once he was satisfied. "Nice name you got there. Anyways, you're probably hungry now since you've been unconscious for so long. I'll be right back with some food so stay put."

I watched him leave as my left golden orange eye blinked slightly. It felt a bit strange being here in such a strange, unknown place and I couldn't help but wonder why he had saved me. Well, I figured it wasn't all that important right now and that I'd just leave once I've finished recovering...Not too difficult, right?...Wrong...I honestly couldn't have been further from the truth with that.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well?...What'd ya think? It stinks doesn' it? I know it's not nearly as good as all my other fanfics, but this one's gonna get better, I promise. It's gonna have lots of humor in it.^^_

_Kyone: In other words, I'm gonna be making both friends & enemies within the Akatsuki so stay tuned to find out what happens next...It's a real doozy._

_Tobi: Till next time! R&R us! Tobi is a good boy!_


	2. Entry:2

_Little Tsu: To put it simply, here's the next installment so enjoy!_

_Sasori: ...Apparently she didn't feel like prolonging it up here._

_**Entry:2**_

A week had gone by since I awoke and my recovery was complete. To my surprise though, I found myself unable to leave. I had grown greatly attached to Kisame and to my even greater surprise, saw him as like a father to myself...Something I had never gotten the chance to feel. If that didn't shock myself enough though, Kisame, who I found out earlier is one that normally hated kids, saw me as like a daughter as he seems to had grown to deeply care about me. Despite how he felt though, he managed to keep me a secret from everyone else...Whoever _they_ were.

Sadly though, that really only lasted the rest of that day.

The next day, curiosity towards what all was beyond Kisame's room finally got the better of me and I quietly slipped out. As I wandered around the halls though, a voice from behind me caught my attention and I whirled around to see who it was, only to find it was man with a giant flytrap around his head staring at me. I slowly turned around with a blank look in my eyes before I then quickly took off running. Just who,..._what_, the hell was that thing?

However, I didn't have much time to think towards that cause soon crashed into a tall pale skinned man with long black hair. Before I could even hope to run away though, the pale man grabbed me by the back of my brown top and lifted me up off the ground as if I were a sack of luggage!

The man chuckled evilly as he watched me squirm some, trying in vane to escape his grasp. "Now what do we have here? A little girl that snuck into our hideout maybe?" Another man, one with spikey red hair and looked young as well as handsome, stepped beside him.

"...The little girl is quite cute. She would make a lovely puppet." The pale man was about to say something again, but was stopped by a different voice. It was that flytrap guy again.

I'm beginning to think that sneaking out of Kisame's room was a bad idea.

"...Let me eat her. She looks so innocent and delectable."

Now THAT got my eyes to really widen at all that I was hearing and needless to say I began to panic. "Ahhhh! Let me go you stupid transsexual! Ugly make-up wearing weirdo! Evil molesting pervert!"

All three were apparently caught by surprise from my sudden outburst, but then the red-haired man and the walking flytrap held a hand up to their mouths as they snickered a bit, trying to stifle their laughs while the pale man, which the insults were directed towards him, started to get an annoyed look on his face.

"Why you little..."

Before the pale man could do anything to me though, Kisame came running over when he saw what was going on. "Kyone!" He seemed almost panicked, yet pissed at the same time.

When I saw him running over, I suddenly managed to twist around just enough to kick the pale man in the face causing him to drop me back onto the floor below. It was then that I took the chance and scrambled back up onto my feet and running over to Kisame, only to leap into his arms as he picked me up. "Kisame-senpai!"

The other two men stifled a bit more laughter at this, though the red haired man seemed to have started laughing out loud now, unable to hold back his laughter any long. "...Orochimaru got kicked in the face." Orochimaru glared at me while the print of my sandal was now directly in the middle of his face. Kisame seemed to just glared back at him though while still holding me closely.

"Don't you dare touch this girl again Orochimaru. Sasori, Zetsu, I don't want any harm to come to her." The walking fly trap just stood there in surprise. Why was Kisame protecting a kid? He hated kids.

So that was the evil snake-eyed weirdo's name; Orochimaru...Suited him that was for sure, but...which one was Zetsu and which was Sasori though?

The red haired man nodded his head in understanding though and walked over to me and Kisame. When I saw him reach a hand out to me, I couldn't help but flinch slightly, thinking he was gonna harm me, but instead he rested his hand gently on top of me head and ruffled my choppy-styled, shoulder length silver white hair; a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm Sasori of the Red Sand. Sorry if I scared you little one. I just love creating puppets is all."

I stared at him curiously for a moment, but then smiled brightly. So then the evil fly trap that wanted to eat me was Zetsu. Alright...Got it. "Sasori onii-chan." Kisame smirked at this and even chuckled a bit at what I had just said. Did I say something funny?

"Looks like Kyone sees you as her older brother now. Welcome to the family cause she kind of sees me as like a father to her, though she doesn't call me that thankfully."

Sasori glanced up at Kisame at what he just said, but then brought his gaze back down to me. The look I was giving him must've been something he enjoyed cause it made the young looking man smile once more. "Sasori onii-chan, huh?...It does have a nice ring to it...Thank you little Kyone." At hearing this, I couldn't stop grinning and I even laughed a little bit when he accepted his new position. Maybe deciding to stick around and live with the Akatsuki wouldn't be so bad after all.

Little did I know though was that there would be an Akatsuki or two that I just wouldn't get along with...And that didn't include Orochimaru and Zetsu either.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Next chapter coming right up. R&R please._


	3. Entry:3

_Little Tsu: Here's the next chapter. Also, just so ya know, everyone's already in the Akatsuki. Yes, that includes Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, ect. They're ages are younger though. Right guys?_

_Tobi: Tobi is fourteen in this story!^^_

_Itachi: ...Why am I fifteen again?_

_Deidara: Hey! Better fifteen than only twelve, un! Just what the hell?_

_Hidan: ...I can't believe I'm fucking sixteen. Man, what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?_

_Little Tsu: Anyways, on with the show!^^_

_**Entry: 3**_

It was later in the day after my very first exploration outside of Kisame's room. I had decided to do some exploring just outside of the Akatsuki Hideout. Sasori had come along with me, but right now we were taking a little break from our walking. He had brought along one of his puppets with and he was actually using it to play with me. He seemed to enjoy himself as well cause he would always smile gently whenever he managed to make me laugh, which was actually quite often. I was really having fun and enjoying myself. "...You're too cute Kyone. It's strange how someone so innocent looking could possibly be dangerous."

I had been about to comment on what he said about me when I heard an explosion and a scream nearby. I ended up quickly standing from where I was seated in front of Sasori and being the curious little girl that I am, I ran off to check it out. As I slowed down to a halt though, I peeked through some bushes and saw a blond haired boy that looked very much like a girl throwing things at a boy with an orange lollypop mask on.

The lollypop masked boy was tied to a tree and he was the one screaming as the objects exploded near him. "Deidara-senpai, stop! Please stop! Tobi does not like this game anymore! No Tobi doesn't!" The blond boy only smirked at this as he prepared to throw another object at him. "Too bad Tobi. You might not be having any fun, but I am, un."

I could only watch in shock at the sight before me, but as a spider landed on my hand, I cried out in terror, running right out of the bush that I had been hiding in, only to end up crashing right into the blond boy that was only a few years older than myself. Both boys looked to have been taken by surprise at this though and just blinked as they both stared at me.

Especially, the one that I was just now realizing that I was on top of him.

I quickly scramble off of the blond and I suddenly felt weird having their gazes on me so intently and as much as I had tried, I wasn't able to fight off the blush that slightly appeared out of embarrassment. "Um...I think I hear Sasori onii-chan calling me so I'll just um...go." I then quickly turn around and start to run off, but I was suddenly blocked by the blond boy. The lollypop masked boy, who had somehow gotten out of his bindings, was standing behind me. I felt trapped now.

"What is a little girl doing here, un?...Also, did I hear correctly, or did she really say Sasori onii-chan, un?" The blond's brows creased in both annoyance and slight confusion as he said this.

The masked boy nodded his head quickly at this. "Yes! Tobi heard it very well. She said 'Sasori onii-chan'. Yep, Tobi's always right cause Tobi is a good boy!"

...So the masked boy was Tobi?...Why was he speaking in third person though?

I was starting to get a bit nervous, but then I heard a frustrated, startled squeal from the boy in front of me as he was suddenly picked up by the back of his black robes. Sasori was standing there with Kisame, which Kisame was the one who had picked up the blond. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing? You tryin' ta scare my daughter or somethin'? Ya little brat."

Tobi blinked at this in surprise and he cocked his head slightly to the side as he suddenly had a very confused, questioning look on him...At least,...I think he did...I couldn't tell cause of that mask so I could only guess that was his expression cause of the tone his voice took on. "Kisame-sama is the little girl's daddy? But Tobi does not see any resemblance and she even said Sasori was her big brother...Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi is also very confused now."

Sasori glanced over at Tobi and nodded his head slightly in understanding. "This girl is Kyone. She's living with us now and Kisame has taken a fatherly role to her while I've been given the role as her big brother...Do you understand now Tobi? We aren't related by blood or anything of the sort."

Tobi seemed to have been thinking for a moment to let this all register, but then he smiled brightly behind his mask...I think...If his sudden cheerful attitude had any say over it. "Tobi gets it now! Tobi is very smart! Yes, Tobi is!"

The blond that was still being held by Kisame had by now stopped verbally complaining and just had his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. I honestly couldn't help but find the whole scene funny and I began laughing. This apparently got their attention, but it only made the boy pout even more. Kisame chuckled at this and finally set him down. "Ok Kyone, time to introduce you to two more members of the Akatsuki...This little pest that looks like a girl is Deidara. He's a boy, though he sure don't look like it. The one behind you is the ever cheery and bubbly Tobi. He never removes his mask so knowone knows what the kid looks like under there."

I nodded my head so that they knew I understood what he told me, but then I smiled again. "Deidara looks kinda close to my age and Tobi acts like he's close too, though I'm not sure. I can't tell cause of his mask. I hope we can be friends though." Deidara just huffed stubbornly and glanced away with his arms still crossed. I think he was still mad at me for laughing at him.

Tobi did the exact opposite though. He pounced on me as he threw his arms around my little form in a hug as he squealed happily. "Yay! Tobi's got a new friend! Kyone-chan will be Tobi's best friend cause Tobi is a good boy!" I smiled lightly as I was hugged but the masked ninja, but then I directed my attention back to Sasori and Kisame who were starting to head back now. I guess it was getting a bit late or something since the sun was starting to slowly set.

"Come on you three. We best get back inside. It's getting late and I refuse to have my daughter catch a cold." Deidara ran after the two older members while myself and Tobi slowly followed after them. I couldn't help but still smile though as I was happy that I had finally found others that accepted me...It felt really nice. As I headed inside though, I wondered who all I would meet tomorrow and how the day would go.

In all honesty,...I couldn't wait.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: And there's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. The next targets are Itachi & Pein!_

_Itachi & Pein: ...Excuse me?...And exactly what do you mean by...'next target'?_

_Little Tsu: Uh...*sweatdrops* Nothing! Nothing at all. *takes off running* R&R!_


	4. Entry:4

_Little Tsu: *glancing around nervously* Ok, now here's the next installment. It's sure ta be a real crowd pleaser.^^_

_Itachi: *appears behind me* ...What do you have in mind for me in this Little Tsu? *eerie calm tone*_

_Pein: *also behind me* ...For your sake it better not be anything bad._

_Little Tsu: Eep. *runs away again* Enjoy the chapter!_

**Entry: 4**

The next day seemed to come rather quickly to me, though admittedly not quickly enough. I guess it was just because I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in my life. Tobi and I were currently in the living room, sitting on the floor cross legged as we both watched TV. Tobi had been the one that I became closest to so far, but I couldn't find any reason to complain really. I was actually pretty happy being around him.

As the two of us were watching cartoons though, the door opened up, and stepping from outside was another young boy that seemed to be close to Tobi's age; maybe a tiny bit older. This boy had long, silky smooth black hair and onyx eyes. He also had two lines between his eyes as if he was older than he actually was. Despite those lines though, he was very pretty.

He walked up behind the couch and was staring at the TV for a second before he finally brought his gaze upon Tobi and me, which we were still sitting on the floor. "...Tobi, who is this little girl? You know we are not aloud to have visitors over unless they intend on joining...And I highly doubt that this girl has what it takes to join the Akatsuki."

Tobi glanced behind himself at the black haired boy and shook his head. "Tobi has learned that she is joining us as soon as Leader-sama knows about her. Itachi-san says mean things about Kyone-chan when Itachi-san doesn't know anything about her. Tobi thinks that you are not being a good boy."

...So his name was Itachi?...Where had I heard that name before?

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Tobi in a very annoyed fashion, but then turned away and walked off. I watched as this happened, but didn't say anything...I really didn't know what to say. I would get back at him though later on in the day for practically calling me weak. Right now though, I turned back around and just enjoyed the show that I was watching with Tobi.

Later on that afternoon, I had set up a big trap in the kitchen. Both myself and Tobi were hiding, just waiting for Itachi to go in there. Someone did eventually go in, but since the room was a bit on the dark side, I could only see the basic shape of the person.

When the figure stepped into the kitchen, they suddenly slipped on a wet section of the floor, crashing into the counter in front of them. As they tried to get up, by grabbing hold of the counter, their hand slipped off, causing them bang their head on it. We had put jelly on the counter. They finally grabbed at a string to turn on the lights and when the lights did come on, a bucket of syrup fell on top of them as well and feathers soon fell afterwards.

"We got him Tobi. This'll teach him not to insult me."

Tobi nodded his head in agreement, "Tobi liked the idea. It was funny Kyone. Itachi didn't see it coming."

"Who didn't see what coming?"

Both Tobi's and my own eyes widened in surprise and we slowly turned around to glance behind ourselves only to find Itachi himself standing there with a slightly curious look on his face. We both sweatdropped slightly at this and turned back around to see that we had instead gotten a young man with spikey orange hair, swirly grey eyes, and a LOT of piercings. Tobi went white behind his mask, I think cause he was almost acting like he had just seen a ghost and I sweatdropped slightly. The person was none other than Leader-sama, Pein. Someone that had had yet to have met till now, but was told about by the other members that I knew thus far.

Pein turned around and glared angerly at Tobi and the 'new face', which was of course myself obviously. "Tobi...Who is that girl and why in the hell am I covered in syrup and feathers?" Now it was my turn to join Tobi as I also lost all coloration in my face. Both of us then quickly pointed at Itachi as we spoke out at the same time so fast that it sounded like we said one big word.

_**"Itachididit!"**_

It was then that I took off running with Tobi right with me. We found out later that Itachi ended up getting blamed and punished for something that Tobi and I had caused when it had been meant for Itachi in the first place.

It didn't end up turning out how I had planned it at first, but it still managed to turn out good in the end. I actually thought that today turned out rather interesting and I also hoped that tomorrow would be just as fun.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, uh...th-that's the end of that chapter. If I survive Itachi & Pein's wrath perhaps I'll have Kyone run into Hidan next. Until next time...I hope.^^;_

_Itachi: ...That wasn't very nice Little Tsu._

_Pein: That syrup took a week to get it all out of my hair._

_Little Tsu: R&R PLEASE! AND SAVE ME!_


End file.
